pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Isabella Garcia Shapiro
Appearances Futue Isabella Protected When a war breaks out in the U.S., Isabella gets stuck in the middle of it. Phineas promises her everything would be alright. He knows he could never break a promise. So he takes Isabella to a place where she can be safe. In the end, Phineas thinks about the promise. Should he have said anything??? It will show the relationship between Phineas and Isabella as they fight they're way through misery, pain, and depression. Besides that it will show bits of their past. Phineas talks about his dad. And Isabella spills a little bit about her family. It's a big journey that will take bravery, trust, and hope. And for 14 year olds, it's almost impossible to complete. despues buela Phineas's Journal Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb on an adventure To Mount Everest. Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer She and her friends and family are older and the setting is in the future in this series Summer Prom Isabella nervously asks phineas to the danville summer prom held at the recreation center. at the end Phineas ends up being isabella's date and they kiss Isabella and Felicia: Isabella's Cousin In this awesome episode, Isabella's cousin Felicia comes to visit. But Felicia is known for ruining Isabella's life. Ever since the two girls were little, they used to be best friends until all of a sudden, Felicia tortured her, embarrass her, push her in a deep hole, and even cut Isabella's hair lop-sided. This time, Felicia steals her leadership in the fireside girls, her catchphrase, and worst of all, Phineas. Felicia and Phineas start dating, and Isabella seeks help from Buford and Baljeet to break up the couple. Isabella soon learns that Felicia is only dating Phineas to torture Isabella. Isabella later confronts Phineas, only realizing that Felicia made Phineas become a jerk. Phineas and Isabella get into a fight, and break their friendship. Later in the episode, we find out that Felicia has a boyfriend back home, named Bryan. When Bryan found out about Phineas, Bryan threatened to beat him up, until Buford defended Phineas and fought Bryan. After a talk with Ferb, Phineas realizes his love for Isabella. The two make up, and end up finally becoming a couple, while the fireside girls also realize they were wrong about Felicia, and Isabella becomes cheif again. At the end of the episode, Felicia confesses to Isabella that she picks on her because she was jealous. Isabella and Felicia become friends once again. Phineas and Ferb: The Last Day of Summer Isabella joins Phineas and Ferb's journey to find the stone of miracles. On the way beginning with Phineas saving Isabella's life, they begin to grow closer, Isabella reveals to Phineas that she not only helped Phineas to have fun, but to spend more time with him. When Isabella gets captured by the giant robot wished by Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas goes to the robots head and destroys the stone which has become the robots power supply. Isabella wonders why Phineas gave up his chance for endless adventure, and Phineas says Isabella's the best adventure ever, afterwich they shared a kiss. Phineas and Isabella go back to school as a couple. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Isabella is a fearless girl who's always willing to help out her best friend Phineas mostly because of her secret crush on him. The New Adventures of Phineas and Ferb Daisy and Didi Isabella Garcia-Shapiro slightly hates Daisy Hernandez because she thought Daisy was flirting with Phineas Flynn during the story Daisy and Didi. Ever since, she has tried to not talk to Daisy, even though Daisy clearly stated that she didn't like Phineas. This shows a new side of Isabella because she is normally nice and sweet. She is also revealed to have a cousin from Mexico called Freddy. Musical Special In Phineas's nightmare sequence she sings "Bad Romance" by Lady GaGa. Little Phineas and Ferb In the TV spin-off she is seen as a 2-year old who still has a crush on Phineas. She also resmbles Ana. Firepuff Girls Z! In the first episode of We Are Heroes: Firepuff Girls Z!, Isabella becomes Hyper Rainbow when exposed to the highly radioactive Pizzazium Infinionite accidentally by Phineas and Ferb, and forms a team of super girls to stop the local evil maniac. Phineas and Ferb Go Looney Tunes In the new version, Isabella acts like Bugs Bunny with her rivals, Yosemite Candace and Buford Fudd New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! She appears in all Season 1 episodes, and a few Season 2 episodes. She was thought dead in the series finale, but it was quickly determined that she was teleported by someone else. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) She is fearing that she will lose Phineas to Lisa and she hates Wendy because she sees her as a lying whiner. In "Cubarama" she took the leader role. She is in the Final 10. She revealed her crush on Phineas in "Spain in the Butt". She attempted to quit in "Beijing Chris McLean" to save Phineas, unfortunately her plan was fruitless but Phineas wasn't sure if he wanted to stay so she tried to win. By finding the last peanut she landed herself in the Final 5. She was eliminated because her crying of Phineas leaving was costing everyone's sleep. She is now friends with Lisa understanding that she is not the person she thought she was. A Phineas and Ferb Movie: All Grown Up! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (played by Daniella Monet) is now 16 years old, but she is now Smart and Beautiful Girl. Phineas Flynn (Played by Drake Bell) has a crush on her. Isabella and Phineas need to stop Ben Baxter (Played by Alec Baldwin) from demolishing the Danville Park. Later, Ben Baxter team up with Doofenshmirtz (Played by David Lewis) to capture Isabella and Perry the Platypus, but when Phineas and Ferb rescue Both, Phineas kisses Isabella. NTBA on TNT Isabella is the sideline reporter of the segment. Also sometimes she's the play-by-play announcer (When Phineas is out) Scubadave Series Isabella has met and befriended a boy who goes by the name Scubadave, who became her wingman. Scubadave proimised to pair her and Phineas before something happens. This is the account of what happens when Scubadave is with the rest of the group. A New Platypus on Maple Street Isabella goes with the Fireside Girls to the Danville Adoption Center and ends up adopting Patty the Platypus, who falls in love with Perry. TotalDramaRox97's Series Isabella meets a boy name Connor at first she considers him a friend but as time goes on she finds him as less as a friend and more of an enemy. They team up to stop a fight between Phineas, Ferb, and Candace in Bloodline Fight. She pretty much hates him. The main reason she hates him is because of the way he treats Phineas. She is routing for Phineas as he races with Ferb. A Phintastic Investigation Isabella helps solve the mystery of Ferb's death. It's also mentioned that it was because of her, Phineas began to build again, after the death. O.W.C.A Adventures She appears in the first chapter, you see her holding Pinky and feeding him and Tori the Timber Wolf treats, Pinky tries to lick Tori's head in sign of he has a crush on her, but Tori walks over to Perry and curls up by him. Sadly, this shatters his heart. Poor Pinky! Isabella Shapiro Spy Detective She was a spy and saving the world from the evil Ferb Fletcher. The Song of Flames Isabella is the secondary protagonist in the fanfic. She befriends the legendary Pokemon Victini three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. Il Est En Amour Isabella's mission in this story is to make Phineas's new girlfriend Morgan McDonald's life horrible. Once she dies though, Isabella hears that her last words were "Isabella's just like me. Sure, she's been trying to make me misrable, but that's because she feels the same passion for you that I do. If I.... If I don't survive this fall, PROMISE ME you'll at least TRY at her love, please?" and that gets Phineas to fall in love with her. Isabella didn't see her when Ferb and Candace brought her back to enlighten Phineas's spirit, and she wasn't able to tell her she was sorry for being so mean. What also pains her is that once she fell, she could have survived if the Garcia Shaperios didn't run over her unconsios, broken body. Isabella lives with that regret her whole life. Runaway Series Isabella continues to have a crush on Phineas Flynn, and even rescues him in Runaway, after an argument between the 2. In Around The World, Isabella accompanies Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Ginger, and Gretchen. The Bitterness Trilogy Isabella's alternate self shows up in this series. In The Bitterness of Phineas Flynn, Phineas (after turning bad) tries to get her to come to the Dark Side, but she wisely refuses. She is saddened by how Phineas had changed in such a horrible way. Later, she discovers that Phineas has turned good again, and that he had a crush on her the whole time. (Author's note: It was supposed to be "flipped Phinebella".) In The Bitterness of Candace Flynn, she appears again. She doesn't have as important of a role as in the previous story, however. Her role in The Bitterness of The Empire is yet to be added. The List of Secrets Isabella will appear in The List of Secrets as the tritangonist and her crush on Phineas is a major plot point. Klingon64's (www.fanficion.net author) Story Series Celestial Feelings Isabella first confesses her feelings to Phineas after he confesses his feelings for her on the second-to-last day of summer vacation. She also is the communications officer Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the USS Phineas. If Summer Only Lasted One Day Isabella spends romantic times with Phineas on the last day of summer vacation on a holodeck he made. An Interplexing Future Isabella joins Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Candace, and Jeremy in a fight against a future Emperor Doofenshmirtz 4 years after the events of If Summer Only Lasted One Day. She is nearly assimilated into his cyborg collective, barely survives, and yet offers Doofenshmirtz forgiveness he never received. She is also Phineas' official girlfriend. The Terran Empire Isabella once again assumes the duty of communications officer Lieutenant Commander Garcia-Shapiro aboard the USS Phineas. She reminds Phineas that hatred and revenge are never right--even when dealing with parallel universe counterparts from a brutal planetary empire on earth. She is still Phineas' girlfriend and will be with him in a relationship through marriage (which has yet to be spoken of). A New Star is Born She resumes her major character role as the Communications Officer aboard the USS Phineas, which leads the attack on Emperor Doofenshmirtz's palace from the skies after a confrontation with the still-loyal other half of the Terran Empire fleet (the rebellious side, led by General Phineas Flynn, is on their side). In a battle in a nebula, one of her computer screens explodes in her face, giving her some mild burns, which are treated in sickbay with Phineas eventually coming in to comfort her and love one her (as they are still a couple). StrawberryStarr's Series Isabella and the Sign of the Moon Isabella is very jealous of Ferb because Phineas listens to him more and agrees with him more. When Phineas and Ferb decide they want to go to the moon again without listening to Isabella, Isabella becomes very frustrated, but with good advice from her mom, decides to go with them anyways. On the rocket ride over, something very strange happens...﻿ The truth about Phineas flynn She became a neighbor of Phineas in Maple Drive. She falled in love with Phineas since she met him. ﻿ Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Alternate Isabella is still leader of the Firestorm Girls. She believes deeply that emotions are un-required due to the teaching of someone. Candace and the Busted Squad She teamed up with Phineas to get revenge on Candace and her friends by taking over the world. Phineas and Ferb: Toonsical Portal Isabella is a missing love interest of Phineas, in Toonsical Portal. Phineas and Ferb Xros-Over series Isabella, sometime before the 1st part of the series (Excluding the Prologue story) along with her cousin Yuu Shapiro are taken into the Digital World, the very evil Digimon known as DarkKnightmon takes her cousin, and leaves Isabella floating, through Space-Time, she meets her 2nd dimension counter part and heads back to the Digital World (Due to DarkKnightmon ruining her clothes, her 2D version gives her a replacements.) She often secretly helped Phineas' army Xros Heart and later joins. In the 2nd half of the Digital World Adventures, Isabella gets a new outfit again. (Making her the only character with more then two sets of clothes) Izzy and the Cockroaches A new series based on Xilam/Gaumont's Oggy and the Cockroahces. Izzy always has a quiet day until three cockroaches named Scaredy, Kenny and Joey. Izzy's best friend, Sarah (based on Candace. But shorter) tries to get new plans to get rid of the trio while Rob, the neighbour of the two always plummets the duo (which normally happens off-screen. The only hint is the punching sounds and the duo screaming) but the cockroaches is their fault but made the duo the "suspect" Slapstick humor is kept to maximum while dialogue is set to minimum to no dialogue. Unlike other slapstike cartoons, this even drops busses, trucks, submarines and planes while dropping anvils and pianos are still made here but this is what we call "advanced slapstick humor". Gallery Isabella's_Wild_Day.png|Isabella's "Swinter" outfit PhineasIsabellaBoat.jpg|Phinebella File:Biscuits.jpg|Isabella in her official anime form. phinebella pic.JPG|Phinebella :D File:Isabella.png|Isabella's Z-Photo Isabella anime.JPG|Teen Anime Isabella isabella1229.jpg 007.jpg Isabella Garcia Shapiro lunaii.png|Isabella Garcia Shapiro (Lunaii) Isabella68.jpg|Goth version of Isabella going to a party|link=http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Isabella_Garcia-Shapiro izzy halloween.JPG|Isabella in her Pochahontas costume. Isabella Wolf.png|Isabella in wolf form I G-S.png|Teens Alternate isabella.JPG|Alternate Isabella (Bitterness Trilogy version). Isabella (Meerkat).png|Isabella the Meerkat Izzy temple of sap.JPG Alt izzy.JPG|Alternate Isabella. Alt izzy and phin.JPG|Alt. Isabella talking to Phineas. HNI 0004.jpg|This is what Isabella does when she's nervous Isabella redone.JPG|A drawing of Isabella by User:Tpffan5196 Isabella's new look.JPG|Isabella dressed "punk rocker/goth-ish" Isabella (Lieutenant Commander).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Communications Officer aboard the USS Phineas)|link=Celestial Feelings Isabella (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Isabella (Resistance Movement; "An Interplexing Future")|link=An Interplexing Future Future Flynn Family.png Phineas and Isabella's kids.jpg Isabella frustrated.jpg OhNoHeDidnt.jpg 2. Lovem.JPG 4. Dark m.JPG Ip.jpg|Isabella Finally Kisses Phineas Avatarphinff.png|Na'vi Isa with Avatar Phin Category:Riot! Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Kids Category:Fireside Girls Category:Firepuff Girls Category:Troop Leaders Category:Girlz! Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Females Category:Teens Category:Fanon Works Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Category:Canon Character Category:Citizens of Danville Category:The Phineas and Ferb Trio Category:Big Sister Characters Category:Phineas Ships Category:Hispanic Characters Category:Jews